


Favorite Records

by oOReaOo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Inspired by One Bad Choice, M/M, PTSD, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oOReaOo/pseuds/oOReaOo
Summary: "It was 2 years ago - I had just gotten out of the juvenile correctional center. Please say something before I say something embarrassing."





	1. Chapter One

Cody's body jolted itself awake. His eyes found it's way to the hotel ceiling and screwed his eyes shut in frustration.

"That's the third time this week," he mumbled to himself. No matter what he did, Royal, the one-night stand from over a month ago had been on his mind non-stop. He would always think of him, in the studio, in the store, at night, he couldn't escape it.

Thoughts like, Would he like this song? or What are his favorite foods? crept up on Cody surprising him that he had, in fact, thought about Royal again that day.  
Cody rolled out of bed, half dreary from his dream. He jumped in the shower and was already half dressed when there was a soft knock on his door. It burst open seconds later revealing Valentin Jase, Cody's manager. 

"I could've been naked," Cody pointed out as he adjusted his solid black joggers and crossed his arms over his chest. 

"You're awake, and that's all that matters," Val said. As usual, he was already wide awake and dressed in a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. He never bugged to be formal around Cody, who wasn't very formal himself. 

"We need to be down stairs and in the car in 20 minutes for your interview on FML, which is in an hour," Val said, glancing down to his phone every so often to confirm all the details, "After that you have a meeting with your publicist to discuss the release of your new album and then the studio is yours for the day."

"Thanks," Cody said pulling his shirt on. Val's eyes scrunched together like he was thinking before he turned leaving the room. Cody went on to style his hair, before grabbing his phone and posting a new tweet to his millions of fans. 

I hate mornings…

He wasn't looking forward to this interview. Curt Klaus, the main host was known for causing scandals and getting celebrities to admit things they wouldn't usually say. Curt had gotten in trouble numerous times for this and Cody hadn't listened to him since the whole Taylor Swift accident that happened on the show.

So he was surprised when Val told him he had booked him an interview. Val also claimed that the talk show had gained much more views in the past year - most are tuning in for the music now but some stay for Curt as well. Curt had gotten a co-host following the Taylor Swift incident. It was quite abrupt and the producers figured it'd be best if they didn't leave Curt alone with the celebrities anymore. This co-host also brought in a new music taste and brought many people in for his playlists. Cody hadn't been keeping up so Val filled him in once he got in the car.

"Than fans love the Music You Should Know playlist more than anything," he said, "But there's also playlists like Artists to Watch, Top Summer Jams, Fresh Hits, Afternoon Teen Hangout... plenty more to accompany your moods as well. Their constantly updated on their spotify account too..."

Cody nodded, more interested now. It was rare for a radio station to use spotify, but he figured more people listen to the playlists, the more they probably wanted to know the co-host, so they'd tune in. It made sense on some level, that Cody was sure of.

"Hey, you okay?" Val asked suddenly pulling Cody out of his thoughts, "You dreamt about him again didn't you?"

"Yeah..." Cody sighed, "It's just - I dunno Val. I just can't get him out of my head!"

"It was a one-night stand," Val said rolling his eyes, "It's almost impossible to have any sort of attachment to this guy. You're probably never gonna see him again anyway."

"I know, there was just something about him..."

"We're here," Val said changing the subject. Cody looked out the window to see people lined up outside the radio station. The driver opened the door and as usual Val jumped out first, Cody close behind. Cody smiled and waved, signing what he could before he was rushed inside. He sighed, watching them scream and he wished he could just feed off their energy just this once. Sure it had woken him up more, but he hadn't slept properly in the past couple of weeks and Cody knew it had nothing to do with his hotel room and absolutely everything to do with Royal.

"Be careful what you say," Val said as they entered the floor where the station was. Cody looked at how relaxed the office was, people joked while working. They passed the break room where someone was having a competition of who could toss the most skittles into their mouths. Cody was gestured to a room and walked in. Curt smiled seeing him and stood immediately.

"Curt Klaus," He introduced shaking his hand.

"Cody Moalem," Cody said his eyes glancing towards Curt's co-host. He had headphones on and was writing something down in a notebook - Song Titles, Cody realized. But there was something so familiar about the way he was sitting, his legs, right crossed over the left, his ankle wrapped around his shin. A piece blonde hair fell out of his beanie into his face and he flipped it out of his eyes.

No, Cody thought, It can't be... Is that-

"Just ignore him," Curt said, "He's hard at work right now we might not want to mess with his groove you know."

Cody nodded though kept glancing towards the boy writing the song titles. His hand never froze, not even between looking at his phone and back, it seemed to move on it's own, copying them down from his phone to paper Cody now notice was listed as "Listen To..."

He vaguely recalled Val talking about the co-host and their infamous playlists. He smiled that he took requests, it probably gave him a wide platform to find new music. Not many were willing to broaden their music taste nowadays. 

"You with us Cody?" Curt asked.

"What? Oh, yeah, sorry I don't do mornings," Cody joked, attempting to cover up that he was in fact staring. 

"Well that makes two of us," Curt laughed, facing his mic. They were on air now, "So how about you tell us about your new album, self titled I believe?"

"Yeah," Cody nodded, "My Album, actually Titled "Self-titled" not Cody, is out in July, and it's the first album where I co-wrote on every song so I'm super excited for the fans to hear that. It's super upbeat and fun perfect for the summer in my opinion."

"That's a little tricky to tell people your album is self-titled. The actual title is self-titled and not Cody, which I would have assumed it was Cody."

"yeah it's weird, but it's the most original thing I could come up with but I'm sure someone's already done it."

"Let's as our resident music expert, Royal?"

Oh god, Cody looked over at Royal who had looked up from his constant writing position. Cody noticed immediately that he was wearing glasses - which he didn't remember him wearing when they first met. He was wearing a hoodie and sweats, dressed down, much like Cody was when he came in.

"Yeah?" Royal asked looking over at Curt. He hadn't even glanced at Cody once, but Cody figured he either saw him and avoided him, or he remembered him by name.

"Well he's apparently not listening," Curt said and Royal laughed slightly embarrassed. Cody found himself smiling at Royal's laugh, noting the way it flashed his teeth when he did. He just wanted him to keep laughing.

"I'm sorry, what was the question?"

"Is there all album called Self-titled?"

"Nicely phrased," Cody nodded to Curt who nodded in response, it was less confusing that way.

Royal's eyebrows scrunched together and he shrugged his shoulders, "How am I supposed to know?"

"You're like the music expert of this station," Curt mused, "You listen to like 200 new songs every night, how wouldn't you know?"

"It's hard to find music that comes from other countries? I have yet to hear a Russian song that isn't their national anthem," Royal said turning towards Cody. His smile faltered some but returned back the instant it was gone.

"Wait you've listened to the Russian national anthem?" Curt asked.

"Yes, they sang it at the Summer Olympics like 2 years ago," Royal said as if it was obvious.

"Watch you'll get so many requests to listen to Russian songs after this," Cody said, finally recovering from seeing Royal.

"Tell me about it," Royal laughed. Cody felt like he was flying, all he wanted was to listen to Royal laugh, he wanted to record it and play it on repeat on his phone. He wanted to hear that laugh in his dreams. "I'm down to listen to songs in different languages, I don't do it often," Royal finished.

"What about songs in Spanish?" Curt asked.

"But I speak Spanish," Royal said, "I want a song where I have to look up what it means."

"Well, you heard him," Curt said, "Send Royal foreign song titles."

"And also tell me what language their in," Royal said, "That would be helpful."

"Anyway, Cody," Curt said turning the attention back to Cody, "I forgot you were here for a second. Dammit Royal, taking all the attention."

"Yeah stop stealing my spotlight," Cody chimed in and Royal laughed again.

"Keep making him laugh like that and he'll start crying," Curt mused.

"Wait you cry when you laugh really hard?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, always," Royal answered.

"Me too!" Cody mused. This was the icebreaker between the two of them. They had found the one thing in common that wasn't sex, now Cody would never get Royal out of his head. The interview continued for 20 more minutes before Cody had to leave. he waved goodbye to both, smiling towards Royal before leaving and suddenly it hit him. He might never see Royal again after this.

Cody turned down the hall finding Val in the break room, his face more pale now with realization.

"You okay?"

"That's the guy," Cody said pulling Val away, he pointed to Royal in the room with Curt talking happily on air, "The one I keep dreaming about."

"Curt?" Val asked slightly disgusted.

"No, Royal," Cody rolled his eyes, "The blonde one."

"Oh thank god, Curt's way too old for you," Val said laughing though realizing that Cody was properly panicking on what to do next. "he's a bit nerdy isn't he?" Val asked, "You said the one in your dreams was direct and sexy, I'm sorry but he's some type of cute sexy not hot passionate sex sexy."

"It's him," Cody says, "We both recognized each other. It's definitely him. What do I do?"

"Go talk to him," Val said gesturing towards the door. Cody turned towards Val.

"He's working!"

"Well he's out now," Val said pointing. Cody turned to see Royal and Curt walk out of the room, they were probably leaving for a lunch break. Cody watched Royal tugged on his backpack.

"I'll see you guys at 6!" Royal called towards Curt and the producers. Curt waved him off and Royal headed towards the elevators.

"Huh, must have a split shift," Val mused, "That's common for people who work primarily at night and early mornings." Cody ignored Val and turned towards the stairs, breaking into a sprint, he could probably meet him downstairs and not look all stalkerish in the process. He jumped down more stairs, pushing through the door right as Royal walked out of the elevator on the first floor.

Cody, not knowing, what to do, moved to grab him but tripped over his own feet, knocking into him instead, knocking them both on the ground. Cody had landed on top of Royal, who had landed on his stomach.

"I'm sorry," Cody said standing. he helped Riker up and leaned down to pick up his phone, "I really didn't mean to fall into you, are you hurt?"

"As long as my phones not cracked, I'm fine," Royal said looking over the screen, "I should really go though."

"Right," Cody said wracking his brain for something to say, "Hey you want to go out tonight?" He blurted it out without even realizing what he said. Shit, he thought, you're not supposed to ask that bluntly.

Royal, seemingly shocked recovered immediately, "I have this family thing..."

He's going to avoid you now, Cody thought believing he messed up.

"I can hang out Saturday though," Royal said suddenly. Cody beamed a smile coming to his face.

"Great! Can I, uh, have your number so we can figure out all the details and stuff?"

Royal chuckled at how nervous Cody was but handed him his unlocked phone. Cody unlocked his and they switched, typing in their numbers and names.

"Cool, I will text you," Cody said as they switched phones again.

"Cool, I'll see you around than?" Royal asked walking away already. Cody waved to him as he watched him walk out. he turned left, away from the parking lot, which Cody found weird but he figured he was probably within walking distance of where he was going.

Cody notices his car pull out in front and he watched Val open the door, happy and irritated at the same time.

"Did you get him?" he asked, closing the door after Cody climbed in.

Cody smiled to himself thinking of Royal, this time he welcomed the thoughts, "I got something."


	2. Chapter Two

What the hell is wrong with you? Royal thought as he walked down the block, You're such an idiot for saying yes! This is stupid! We'll never end up together! Royal shook his head at the thoughts. Partially because he believed that they weren't his but someone else's entirely. Royal turned into the small second-hand building walking straight passed the receptionist and into his therapist's room.

He'd been coming here three times a week now - ever since he keep seeing him. It only got worse, every night and day. At first it used to just be when something reminded him of that night, but now it was just little things. Like taking a shower or walking down the street. Royal bounced his knee as he waited for Callie. It was the state's choice to send Royal to therapy, his family only seconded it. Royal himself didn't have much complaints - he figured after what happened he'd probably need it.

Now in hindsight he definitely needed it.

"Impulsive today aren't you?" Callie asked walking into her room. Royal figured her receptionist probably told her about Royal practically storming in here.

"I guess," he said bouncing his knee nervously, "I dunno I met this guy today - well not technically met, but I saw him again today for the first time in months and I agreed to go out with him but I don't know if I should now."

"Go," Callie shrugged, "You deserve a night out, who is this guy were talking about?"

"His names Cody," Royal said looking down. He was usually didn't like to tell Jessica everything off the bat, but he'd already been seeing her for a year and it was easier talking to her than it was talking to anyone else, "he was the guy I met at the bar a month ago..." Royal said recalling when he told Callie what he had done and how guilty he felt afterwards.

"Oh," Callie said, "Well, hopefully you'll both stay sober this time."

"I plan on it," Royal said nervously and pulled both his legs up onto the chair.

"Lets talk about Liam," Callie said changing the subject, "How's he been doing?"

Royal shrugged, "Okay I guess, I see him all the time now. It's kind of scary."

"When do you see him?" Callie asked. She always asked those two questions every time Royal came in. How's Liam doing, when do you see him? Royal was prepared to answer those questions everyday.

"I dunno anymore," Royal shrugged, "We talked this morning after I got out of my shower, he was there just before I got off the bus for work. He just appears out of nowhere now. It's not just when things remind me of that night or when I feel guilty about something anymore."

"Could you be thinking about him subconsciously?" Callie suggested.

"I'm always thinking about Liam" Royal shrugged, "I never stopped and I don't think I ever will."

"Maybe you should try remembering him in a different light?" Callie suggested. Riker shook his head.

"No, I just... nevermind."

"No, what were you going to say?" Callie pried slightly. Leaning on her elbows, obviously interested.

"I don't know how to live with the guilt anymore," Royal said looking down, "It's just all consuming. It's to the point where if something good happens to me I immediately feel horrible, like I don't deserve it."

"Everyone deserves to be happy," Callie said pulling her glasses off.

"Even murders?" Royal whispered.

"It was an accident," Callie said leaning back though she felt Royal retreating again.

"But it was still my fault," Royal shrugs, "I feel guilty of every second of every day of my life. It should've been-"

"Royal," Callie interrupted, "We've been over this."

"I know," Royal sighed. He usually came home in tears from the, though today he was determined not to.

"Let's try channeling your feelings into something else," Callie said handing Royal a new journal, "You finished your other one, correct?"

"Yeah," Royal said, pulling the journal into his lap. He flipped through the pages.

"Go home, write a few pages tonight, talk with your sister," Callie shrugged, "Human communication does help you know?"

"Yeah, okay," Royal said grabbing his backpack.

"Next week?" Callie called after him.

"Next week," Royal said turning towards the door and heading home. He had already seen her early this week. He hopped on the bus, taking it to his apartment complex and then rushing up the stairs. He lived in a small apartment and though he paid for it, his sister, Jordan, and her boyfriend, Eugene were staying while they looked for an apartment. It was easier for them as driving home and into the city was quite lengthy - which was part of the reason Royal was in such a rush to get home, they had their monthly family dinner tonight.

Jordan and Eugene left a note on the fridge, claiming to have gone to an open house and that they'd be back by 4, a good hour from now. Royal nodded, tearing the note off the fridge and opening it. He reached in grabbing a Boathouse smoothie, tropical, before closing it.

"You always loved those," Liam mused leaning up on the fridge door. Royal turned away from him, tossing the note in the trash than walking out of the room. "Don't ignore me!" Liam called after playfully, "You know I'll just haunt your dreams." Royal sighed drinking his boathouse before locking himself in the bathroom and taking a shower.

*****

They arrived at the house at exactly 6. The house was already packed. Victor was already setting the table when he spotted his older siblings. Royal pushed his glasses closer on the bridge of his nose as he made his way into the dining room with Jordan and Eugene.

"Ever the nerd," Victor mused taking his seat next to Royal at the table, "I'm glad you're the nerd of the family. it means the rest of us are the cool ones."  
"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Royal said rolling his eyes though his smile apparent.

"So, hows work at the station going?" Samantha, Royal's mother asked as she sat at one of the heads.

"Swimmingly," Liam smiled, sitting across from Royal at the table. Royal coughed a bit before turning back towards his mother.  
"It's going great, actually."

"That's 'cause you're fucking the celebrities," Liam said angrily forcing Royal to look his direction but turning back once he remembered, Liam wasn't real.

"You okay?" Mark asked, sitting at the other head.

"yeah, I'm great," Royal said starting to eat so he wouldn't have to answer anymore questions.

"I'm graduating this year!" Victor announced, which Royal knew anyway. But he figured Victor just like the sound of saying it. Victor and Royal were the two who had chosen to go to public school, Jordan had no clue how important graduation was to public school students. She had been home-schooled.

"Good, you've got a bad case of senioritis anyway," Royal laughed. Both him and Victor got it, as well as his parents, but Jordan hadn't known the term. She turned to Eugene who smiled to himself before explaining.

"It's a public school thing. It's basically the feeling of wanting to get out of school as soon as possible."

"Better than junioritus," Mark said, "That's horrible. The only cure for that is winter break."

Royal nodded in agreement, remembering how busy his junior year had been for him.

"So, Royal," Samantha said changing the subject, "Have you met anyone? I can, you know, potentially call my child?"

Recently Samantha had been obsessed with the idea of grandchildren, and when Royal let slip that he eventually did want kids but only with the right person, she seemed to want him to get married as soon as possible.

Royal bit his lower lip shaking his head, "Nothing of the sorts," he said, though feeling a small smile come to his lips.

"He probably just wants to have sex with you again," Liam rolled his eyes and Royal's smile faded. His family knew about Liam, about everything that had happened. 

They knew he hadn't been getting intimate with anyone because of it. Yet, he hadn't told them about his one-night stand with Cody - mostly because he was so drunk he couldn't remember half of it.

"But there's someone?" Victor asked, noticing his smile before it faded.

"yeah," Royal sighed, "But I don't really want to go into the details right now."

"What?" Jordan said turning towards him, "You never told me this? I freaking live with you!"

Royal shrugged, "It's kind of recent."

Jordan rolled her eyes but smiled towards her brother. She was happy that he was trying to move on: You're telling me as soon as we get home!"


End file.
